


Reunited

by Narwhaleprincess



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Getting Back Together, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, MC and Yoosung have to nurse Seven back to health, MC ist just named MC, Multi, Overworking, Platonic MC/707, Polyamory, Sick Character, Sickfic, mostly just mentioned, slight jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narwhaleprincess/pseuds/Narwhaleprincess
Summary: Seven is overworked and heartbroken since Yoosung married MC. Coincidence leads him to the couple's house and a flu knocks him out, so of course Yoosung and MC take care of him. During this time old feelings come up and some confessions take place.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Kim Yoosung, 707 | Choi Luciel/Kim Yoosung/Main Character, Kim Yoosung/Main Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Reunited

Thunder growled in the distance and heavy rain poured down. Seven's clothes were absolutely soaked and mud was splattered up on the hem of his trousers. His activities as hacker usually required him to stay inside, but this time he had to get something outside and of course the tire of his favourite car broke just as he was about to return home. Luckily for him he was close to an old friend's home. With slight hesitation he decided to ask if he could stay there, since he wouldn't be able to make it home tonight. The path to the door was just mud by now and every one of his steps was accompanied by a disgusting noise.  
In front of the door he faltered once again. A dull pain rose up in his chest, pain inflicted long ago. With one heart clutched over his heart he rang the doorbell and waited. With a creek the door opened and a woman with long hair greeted him.  
“Is Yoosung there, ?“ He asked.  
“No, he is still at work, but come in.“ She stepped aside. “He should return soon and you're completely drenched.“  
For a moment Seven contemplated running away, but without a word he entered the house. It was late so the house was already mostly dark, most light poured from an open door into the hallway.

“It's so nice to see you! Follow, I'll get you some dry clothes, Yoosung's should fit you, right?“  
He nodded. She opened a door and turned to him:“This is the guest room, wait here for a minute while I get the clothes.“  
Seven turned on the lights and tried to swallow down the lump in his throat. Nothing was her fault, still seeing her stung. MC returned and handed him some neatly folded stuff.  
“You're surely hungry, I'm going to heat up something. Please come downstairs when you've changed.“ She smiled and hurried out of the room to give him some privacy while he changed. The hoodie was freshly washed, still he imagined to smell the lingering scent of Yoosung. Maybe he stood there too long, just looking at the hoodie and reliving memories of the past. Maybe he once took this of Yoosung.

When he got to the kitchen, MC stood at the stove, stirring something. The air felt heavy between them. “You can sit down, you know. You look tired,“ commented MC while simultaneously rustling through some cabinets.  
“I just had a lot of work recently.“ It wasn't a lie, he was always working nowadays, he couldn't remember the last time he had a break.  
“I figured, you rarely show up in the RFA chatrooms ...“ She placed a plate in front of him “I'm sorry it's just leftovers, but there's not much here, I need to go grocery shopping tomorrow.“  
“No worries MC“  
“Oh wait!“ she got up again, only to place can of Dr. Pepper in front of him a few seconds later. He avoided her gaze while he wolfed down the food (he hadn't noticed how hungry he was). Maybe he should crack some jokes, just like he did when she first entered the chatroom. In the end he remained silent. MC didn't say anything either, she probably did not want to disturb him. The notification for a message interrupted their silence and after MC had checked her phone she exclaimed “It looks like Yoosung's has spontaneously taken over a colleagues night shift, he won't come home before tomorrow. Will you stay until then? Of course, you can stay even longer. He misses you a lot, you know ...“  
Sevens heart started pounding faster. “Well I wanted to ask anyway if I could stay the night.“ He should not get his hopes up from a small remark like this.  
“It's late, I think I should go to bed“  
“Sleep tight.“  
He hurried back towards the guest room, fully aware how rude his escape was. With a thud he fell onto the bed, listening to the rain outside. The soft noise lulled him into sleep. Maybe tomorrow his heart would be better.

In the morning the rain had stopped. There was noise outside the house and with a groan Seven turned around shutting his eyes tightly. He heard cars and a vacuum, nothing unusual, but as steps appeared in the hallway he sat up. Without knocking or any sort of announcement someone barged through the door. The intruder had blond hair and still wore a dark jacket. Ignoring the state Seven was in he jumped onto the bed, throwing his arms around Seven's shoulders.

“Seven! It's been too long! I'm so glad to see you!“ 

“I'm glad to see you too Yoosung, god you act like an excited puppie.“ For a moment he allowed himself to lean into the embrace. Then he pulled away, using his slightly mocking tone to ask Yoosung “May I get up and get dressed first?“ His eyes fell on Yoosungs injured one and guilt washed over him. Yoosung was about to protest, but finally scrambled to his feet. “Fine, fine, I'll wait at the breakfast table for you.“  
“Aw no need to pout cutie pie,“ Seven laughed.  
As soon as the door was shut he buried his head in his hands. His love for Yoosung was still very well and alive. He had hoped that time would end it so that he could finally be completely happy for his former lover and best friend and his lovely wife, but just looking at him brought up old memories. Yoosung wasn't like him after all, surely what they had had only been an experiment for him, maybe even just a game.  
Not only Yoosung but also MC waited for him at the table, chatting about something. Both faces lit up when saeoung entered and took a seat with a forced smile. “Have you slept well,“ asked MC.  
“Ah yes, thank you again for taking me in so late at night.“  
“I'm always glad to see you, it's a shame that you haven't really been here before. How does it come that you never came to visit?“  
“I'm pretty busy with work Yoosung, the boss always wants more.“ Seven's voice sounded colder than he anticipated. Quickly he added "Actually I was around because of it too ...“  
“Please take care, you can't always just be working.“ MC sounded worried. “She's right Seven. You should stay here for a while and relax, away from your work.“  
“Nah I still have a lot to do.“  
“Then stay at least until tomorrow! We could play some rounds Lolol.“ He couldn't agree, his short visit was already exhausting enough. “If you insist,“ he sighed dramatically “But now let me eat.“

Seven hadn't time to relax after breakfast, as soon as he was done Yoosung pulled him into his study to play Lolol. He hadn't played in a while, but of course a part of him was still the hacker god 707, so it was impossible for him to lose a game.  
“Why can I never beat you? Maybe we should take a break?“ Yoosung pouted.  
“Since when do you give up so easily? Have you forgotten how to play Yoosungie?“  
“Of course not!“ Yoosung frowned. “This reminds me so much of the past ... I've missed you Seven.“ His voice was quiet and Seven's expression turned from playful to serious. He kept quiet.Yoosung stared directly into his eyes, his injured one still duller than the other one, both wide open with an expression of sorrow on his face. “Why did you disappear so suddenly? I haven't heard from you in months. Aren't we friends any more?,“ he whispered. Do you hate me after all that happened?“ What was he talking about? The events at Mint Eye? Their relationship? His mind was a whirlwind.

He sneezed. “'cuse me.“ He couldn't answer, not even with the puppy eyes Yoosung gave him. What should he even say? Sorry I was heartbroken after you fell for MC and married her, because I thought we would stay togehter and now being around you hurts so much? My jealousy makes me to bitter to enjoy your company? The truth would not relax the situation. He turned away from Yoosungs gaze and replied with a horse voice: “I could never hate you.“ The silence was heavy and only broken when Seven had to sneeze again. Maybe this was the wrong answer. Maybe the hurting would stop if he erased everything relating to Yoosung out of is life, including his friendly feelings. Without a warning Yoosung grabbed his hands, his lips moving but no words came out. Utter dispair was written over his face. 

“I … Seven ...“

“Hush, you sound like you're about to cry.“ Out of instinct he cupped Yoosungs face with his hands. To his surprise Yoosung leaned into the touch, his eye closed. Carefully he caressed Yoosung's cheeks, contemplating what to do, when the other one wrapped his arms around him. Slowly he lowered his arms to reciprocate the hug. Time seemed to stop existing for a few hopeful moments, until a knock on the door interrupted them. Before Yoosung could react, Seven pulled back and wandered of to the window. MC entered and greeted both of them with a smile.

Sevens departure was delayed by another day when a storm started in the early evening. On insistence of both MC and Yoosung that they could not possibly let him go out in this weather. On top of that his sneezes now came more frequently, accompanied by a weak cough, and he had to admit that the rain from the previous evening was probably to blame for this. He was back in the guest room, watching the storm outside. He felt dizzy and all his limbs were heavy. Seven collapsed into the bed and managed to fall asleep, even with his growing headache. 

When he woke up the sun had only begun to rise, and he was covered in cold swear. His head buzzed and shakily he noticed that he had not changed his clothes the previous evening. He slipped out of bed and sloppily dressed himself. The floor seemed especially unstable today, it was hard to not fall over. Always leaned against a wall he made his way to the dining room, not trusting his own legs. The first thing he heard upon entering was “Oh God Seven, you look terrible.“ MC rushed to his side, supporting him and calling out for Yoosung. Her cool handd was on his forehead. “You're burning up ...“  
Yoosung appeared on his other side and ordered “Let's take him to the closest bed, I'll look after him there.“

His friends lead Seven away and the world was blur. MC hurried back downstairs to get him some water and some tea, while Yoosung helped Seven into the bed and stripped away the already sweat drenched shirt. “Seven, when was the last time you've been thoroughly rested? How is your diet?“  
Seven mused “You look so serious ~“ but his voice was just a rasping sound. He didn't need to answer he knew Yoosung would guess from his previous remarks that he not only kept up his unhealthy lifestyle but also increased his workload. Being soaked to the bones and frozen was probably only the release button for a fat cold that had slumbered in his body.  
“It hurts“, he whined as his head fell onto Yoosung's shoulder.  
“Yes,“ Yoosung softly stroked his back. “But it will get better, just rest for a while. I need to go to work soon, but I'll be back.“ 

“Please don't leave me alone.“ 

“I'll soon be back. MC will stay with you as long as I'm gone.“ Yoosung's voice was calm and Seven whimpered involuntarily. “Everything is going to be alright.“ Gently Yoosung pushed him down on the mattress. He said something to MC, who had returned, but Seven could not understand the words. There was the sound of a door being shut and MC placed a wet wash cloth on his forehead. “Try to sleep, I'm right next to you.“ He must have been delirious, otherwise he could not explain why he grabbed her hand. Her cool fingers closed around his own and with this anchor he drifted off to sleep. 

The pain was still very much there when he woke, but at least everything was not blurry any more. With MC's help he gulped down some water. She had worked on her laptop while he was out and was now patting his head affectionately. It felt nice. “Yoosung should return soon. Do you want some distraction until he arrives?“ He frowned before he shrugged. He doubted that anything would reach his brain. To his supise MC started reading out loud. He had to admit her voice was nice and kind of soothing. When Yoosung arrived, he was nearly back asleep. After a small conversation MC and Yoosung switched places, so Seven cracked his eyes open. Yoosung had dark circles under his eyes and a worried frown, but still smiled when he noticed how Seven watched him. “I guess you have to stop working for a while. You're fever is still pretty high and you'll need lots and lots of rest.“ Seven groaned. He knew the other one was right. Everything hurt again, there was a hammering behind his temples and a cough coming up. He felt how Yoosung took one of his hands, while he renewed the washcloth with the other one. Then he stroked Seven's hair ever so lightly.

It got worse before it got better. For the next week the fever barely got down and between coughing fits and feeling terrible Seven was asleep most of the time. Eating and drinking felt difficult and a constant headache accompanied the burning of his body. Medicine helped, still his recovery took time. When he was awake he noticed that he truly was never alone, one of his friends was always on his side, and he was grateful for it. Sometimes he forgot that MC had helped him too and cared a lot for him. When his mind cleared up he became aware of Yoosung's touchiness. He always seemed to physically hold onto him and with getting better his heart always fluttered more. When he finally woke up without a headache and a desire to continue sleeping immediately, the lunch MC had brought him tasted much better.  
She hadn't said much the entire time, but when he was nearly finished she said “Seven, you know I'm not your rival, right?“ She paused. “I know about you and Yoosung.“ Nausea rose up in his stomach. He placed down his spoon to stop his hands from shaking. She cleared her throat. “Maybe it's not my place to tell you this, but I know that Yoosung still has feelings for you. And you didn't really brek up back then.“  
“You guys married. That kinda was a giveaway for an end.“  
“Maybe you two should talk about this. He's very worried about you, we both are. We heard nearly nothing from you this whole time, then you appear out of  
nowhere and collapse out of exhaustion accompanied by the flu … it can't continue like this.“ Her voice was firm.  
„Are you trying to lecture me or to set me up with your husband?“ It was meant as a joke, but he heard himself how miserable he sounded. She sighed. “Maybe it was a bad idea to bring this up. We should talk again at another poin in time, for now, rest some more. You look tired again.“ She left, so Seven had plenty of time to be alone with his confusion.

When Yoosung came to look after him later, he noticed that he was not the only one looking like a mess. The circles under Yoosung's eyes were darker than before, and he was oddly pale. He smiled groggily and messed up his hair even more when he pushed it out of his face. “MC old me you are better off now, finally.“ “You're a doctor. Shouldn't be a surprise to you.“ He propped himself up. Yoosung huffed and sat down next to him. “Yeah, still doesn't stop me to worry about you. You must have exhausted yourself pretty badly for a reaction like this.“ “I'm sorry ...“ 

“Don't be.“

Suddenly Yoosung tensed up, hinging up his shoulders and pushing back his hair again. “ I … I am sorry that I didn't do more for you, that I didn't reach out more often.“ MC said some things to me ...“ Maybe this was not the appropriate answer. Yoosung's face became red right away, and he avoided Seven's gaze. He seemed to know instantly what he meant. “I still like you a lot Seven. More than a friend,“ he paused for a moment “I fell head over heels for MC and maybe I rushed things with her a bit, without thinking about consequences. I felt so guilty when I notied that I didn't love you less than before and when I realized how you must have felt.“ His voice was quiet and now he really looked like a lost puppy. “But when I noticed, you were already so far out of my reach. We and the others rarely saw you. I apologize for my dumbness and for hurting you.“  
He stocked and his lips quivered. Seven felt hot again, but this time the fever wasn't to blame. He had actively avoided Yoosung. His initial heartbreak aside, could it really be that he missed out a chance to be with him? Desperate laughter escaped him. This time he was the one who pulled Yoosung close and hugged him. His laughter turned into sobs and Yoosung tightened his grip around him. He did not know how long they stayed in this position, but when he found his voice again he murmured “I'm sorry too. I'm so sorry.“  
“It's alright.“

“I love you.“ His voice as barely there.

“I love you too.“

The question was nagging him when he would rather nourish the moment.“But what about Mc?“  
„We talked about this and she doesn't mind. If it's okay for you …“  
No cheating, nobody would get hurt or angry, and he could finally get what he wanted. Relieved and somewhat exhausted he flopped down, pulling Yoosung down with him. This evening Yoosung dozed of right next to him and when MC checked on them before she went to bed she found curled up around each other. As quietly as possible she pulled a blanket over them. “Good night you two,“ she whispered and with a kiss on the forehead for Yoosung and a gentle hair ruffle for Seven she left the room.

His recovery did not take long from this point and with his regained health he had no reason to stay away from his own home and especially from his work any longer. He sensed their resistance when he announced that he had to go and surely he would miss their constant company a lot. Especially Yoosung who followed him around and showered him with his affection, when he wasn't at work or spent time with MC. He had just arrived at his own desk and worked for a few hours, when he got a text from MC. Equipped with a can of Dr. Pepper and wearing one of Yooosung's sweaters he opened the RFA messenger to find the question: “Why don't you move in with us? Something is missing here~“. He replied “Too dangerous lolol can't text rn“

It was too dangerous, his safety measurements at his own place had their reason, but still Seven could not get the idea out of his head. His home was not made for other people than him. Maybe, something new, with an adjusted safety nett, maybe something like his could work.

It took some months longer and some discussions with Yoosung and MC, but eventually this was what they ended up doing. Seven would have never expected for things to end like this, but soon they had found a comfortable routine, and he would not want to miss either Yoosung or MC in his life again. Logging in the RFA chatroom felt easier again, and he could not overwork himself anymore, since he had now to people checking up on him.  
Often times MC would join him in his room while he was working, busy with work herself and usually with her phone in one hand. He was reminded of the time when they met each other, when they started teasing Yoosung again, and he had missed those interactions. Today had been one of those days when he hadn't really seen anyone, staring at his screen the whole day, eager to finally finish his tasks, when someone hugged him from behind. “Are you still working,“ Yoosung asked, his head buried in Seven's neck. “Yeah this should still take a while.“  
“D'ya mind if I play Lolol here?“  
He shook his head. Yoosung pressed a kiss to his lips before he got ready to play. His computer was placed so that they could sit back to back. Seven's chest felt warm, when Yoosung leaned slightly against him. 

Now he was where he wanted to be.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in english in months and beta read this myselff, so hopefully no mistakes slipped through.
> 
> Oiginally all the Seven was Saeyoung, but I changed it since I thought it was more suiteballe (also I forgot how Seven's connection to his name was so I rather wrote something else.)
> 
> I had to cut out a lot from my first draft.
> 
> I hope you liked it, any kind of feedback is appreciated.


End file.
